


no words

by japastiel



Series: Star Wars Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come as Lube, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Morning Sex, no talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo wakes up in many strange places, but none are as comfortable as Hux's quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no words

**Author's Note:**

> for my kink meme prompt [[here]](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/tagged/kink-meme)

Kylo stretches out long and lazy, letting his shoulder joints and back creak and pop letting the hours of sleep filled non movement ease out of his muscles. He shoves his face into the cooling pillow and inhales the warm scent of tobacco, leather and clean cotton. He screws his face up because nothing smells right and he’s on the wrong side of the bed. He swings his leg to pull himself to the right side, and finds a thin warm body under his thigh.

He cracks his eyes open. The dim lights of definitely-not-his-quarters-- not dark or sparse enough, reveal a space with too many personal things stacked in neat piles. He catches the flash of light on two crystal low ball glasses, one still housing a finger of amber liquid right before his eyes dart towards the person under him. Long pale fingers push through cropped copper hair and the film of light nights brandy still lingers on Kylo’s tongue and teeth turns sour.  

_ Hux. _

He slept with Hux. He remembers everything, he only had one drink and Hux only half of one before he’d been tossed into the middle of Hux’s bed and commanded that he would fuck him, and fuck him right. And he had. He’d fucked him till he could barely breathe.

Kylo slides his fingers smoothly over the freckles star smattered over Hux’s lower back, then down below the sheets tightening his fingers over the soft swell of his ass. Hux stirs. He tips his chin to the side and cracks his eyes open. Even in his sleep riddled state Hux knows exactly where he is and who he’s with. He swallows deeply and holds Ren’s gaze, not protesting to stop Ren from dipping his fingers in, sliding two in easy, still slick and filthy from hours ago when Ren had licked him open, fucked him slowly until he had come hard and hot inside him.

Ren notices the hitch in Hux’s breathing, his dilated pupils and the pale smirk resting on his lips. He isn’t protesting on purpose, and his plan of action is working. His passive role, wordlessly pliant under Kylo’s fingers is grating. Kylo isn’t looking for a fight but what’s the point if he’s handed what he wants. Kylo scissors his fingers harshly causing Hux to flex his jaw, he adds a third, his reward is Hux arching back, pushing against Kylo’s fingers. Kylo watches his eyes flutter shut, copper lashes fanned out over his flushing cheeks and realizes that Hux might just want to get fucked, no ulterior motives.  

Kylo pulls his fingers free, slick coated with his own cum and moves Hux to his side and pushes in hard. The filthy noise of his own slick mess the only thing to be heard. He slams into Hux, harder each time, pinning Hux to his chest one hand bruising his hip the other gingerly wrapped around his pale throat. Hux moves looking to touch himself, needing release and can feel Kylo getting closer with every brutal thrust. Kylo knows it’s a violation of their agreement, but throws caution to the wind and takes mental hold of Hux’s thin wrists and freezes them midair, enjoying the way they hang uselessly, dainty fingers flexing in frustration.

The only warning Kylo gives Hux is a deep bite in the thick part of his trapezius when he shudders forward, coming open mouthed and quiet. His fingers pull Hux closer, impossibly closer into him, letting the reverberations of his orgasm shake through both of their bodies. His grip on Hux’s wrists falters and he finds that he doesn’t mind them threading cautiously, pushing his sweaty hair back off his forehead. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [[tumblr]](http://saintvader.tumblr.com/)


End file.
